


Skin like pink satin

by murkle



Series: got all dressed up, don't take me out [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murkle/pseuds/murkle
Summary: Hades is coming home, and Persephone wants to surprise him.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: got all dressed up, don't take me out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644790
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Skin like pink satin

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get some stuff off my chest. Have some more uniform kink <3

Persephone ran her fingertips over the careful words in Hades's letter. He would be home soon, as promised, and she intended to be ready for him. She trailed through the house, bare feet making soft sounds on hard wood and toes sinking into the luxurious carpets. In their room, the massive bed sat still and quiet. It hadn't felt right to fall asleep there without him. 

Persephone entered her closet, running fingers over soft silk and cotton until she got to the back. Rows of drawers, full of socks and bras and underwear marched from hip height down to the floor, but there was only one drawer she was interested in. 

The second drawer from the bottom on the far left was empty but for a single gray box wrapped in a black ribbon. Kneeling, Persephone opened the drawer and took out the box. She set the letter next to her on the carpet and pulled out the bow. Discarding the ribbon next to the letter, she eased open the box.

Persephone carefully unwrapped the tissue paper, pulling out a pair of silky black stockings. She ran them through her hands, traced the little bows at the tops. There was something almost dangerous about these soft things she had bought. 

Slowly, carefully, she lifted a single stocking and ran it along her cheek, as if testing it. She wondered what it would feel like when the stocking cradled her thigh. What would it feel like if Hades ran his cheek, rough with stubble, along this soft slip of fabric? Persephone shivered. 

She set the stockings to the side and continued unwrapping the contents of the box. The remaining tissue paper was pulled away to reveal carefully folded piles of delicate black lace. Persephone's breath caught. 

Slowly, she reached out and ran her fingers over the lace, letting it catch and pull against her skin. She smiled. 

***

Hades was relieved to be home. Fighting was never something he enjoyed, but the thought of walking into his home, being greeted by his sweet little wife, and taken care of by her made the whole ordeal worth it. 

He had barely reached up to remove his visor when Persephone crashed into his arms. He gathered her up, lifting her off the ground slightly so that he could nestle his face into her hair. She'd twisted it up nicely, and it smelled like the same flowery perfume she always wore. Hades inhaled deeply. This was home. 

He set her back down on the ground, her little heels making soft sounds against the polished floor, and cupped her face in his hands. Persephone's entire face seemed to split open with joy, and before he could help himself, he pulled her back up in his arms so that he could kiss her properly.

"Hades." Persephone moaned, the words barely making it past his mouth.

"Yes, my love?" he asked. 

"I missed you." She whispered, pulling back now, suddenly shy. Hades let her go, stood back a few feet to truly take in the sight of his little wife. 

She was all soft curves and gentle edges, soft pink skin and long silky hair. She was wearing a dove gray dress, the neckline modest and the hemline skimming her knees. Small diamonds dropped from her ears and a little chain of them hung around her neck, both gifts from him. He knew she'd done it on purpose, dressed up for him. Hades felt a thrill run through him.

"I missed you, too, sweetness." He said. Persephone crashed back into him then, and he couldn't hold back his wince. 

"What? Are you hurt?" She asked, concern taking over her face.

"No, not really." Hades said, trying to mask the ache in his ribs. Persephone leveled him with a look, all calm authority and power, and Hades sighed. "I took a few hits. I'm fine."

"Come on, let's get you taken care of." Persephone declared. Hades let her take his hand, and followed as she dragged him through the house to their bathroom. Persephone stood in front of him, quiet determination and power strumming through her, and began to take off his uniform. 

She brushed nonexistent dust from his shoulders before slowly undoing the buttons on his coat. With the jacket hanging open, she undid every medal and ribbon from his breast and laid them out on the counter to be put away later. 

"Darling, you don't have to-" Hades started.

"Hush. I want to." Persephone looked up at him, eyes dark and a little dangerous, and Hades let her continue. 

She pushed the jacket off of his shoulders gently and folded it over the counter as well. She looked up at him, and Hades couldn't help but feel a little amazed at this little woman, his wife. 

She kissed his jaw, the highest she could reach without a little help, and knelt to unlace his boots. Hades couldn't breathe. The sight of her, kneeling in front of him, taking care of him, was almost impossible to handle. 

Persephone eased off his boots and set them to the side, then reached up and undid his belt. Hades bit his tongue. It felt a little too much like being worshipped, this little goddess of his, slowly and carefully undressing him, as if he deserved to be loved. 

She pulled the belt free from his trousers and undid the button, then the zipper. Persephone pulled the pants down, lifting one leg then the other to free them, and then carefully folded them over and set them by the boots. 

With practiced fingers, Persephone undid his shirt stays and stood, twisting them together and dropping them on top of the trousers. She undid the buttons on his shirt, and took that off too, so that he stood before her in an undershirt, his boxers, and his socks. 

"Is this okay?" Persephone asked, suddenly soft and a little scared.

"Of course." Hades found himself whispering back.

Her little hands gathered up the hem of his undershirt and pushed it up slowly, and he lifted his arms to help her get it off. He didn't miss her soft gasp when the bruising along his torso was revealed.

Persephone pushed him back until he was half sitting on the counter. "Stay here a moment." She said, and disappeared in a blur of activity. 

Hades watched as she hung his uniform up on a hanger, presumably to get dry cleaned, and bustled about gathering wash cloths and healing salve and gods know what. Eventually she came back to him, turning on the faucet and running it until it was warm.

Hades sat, silent, and let her run the cloth over his chest and abdomen. He listened to her little sounds as she discovered every piece of evidence that someone had hurt him. 

"Persephone." Hades said. She didn't look up at him. "Persephone." He repeated.

She looked up at him, tears gathered in her eyes. "Yes?" She answered.

"Do you see this?" He pointed at a silvery scar than ran just below his collarbone, and Persephone nodded. "I got this from a fight with an Erinyes, when I first started trying to reign in the Underworld. And these?" Hades gestured to the deep marks that marred his left bicep, the length of his ribcage, and his left thigh. "I had to prove to the Furies that I was a worthy leader. This one?" He pointed to the deepest scar of all, one that sliced across his entire torso, from one shoulder to the opposite hip. "My dad gave that to me. It's just a few bruises, baby. I'm fine."

Persephone set her head against his shoulder and took a deep breath. "I hate to see you hurt." She whispered. "I wish... I wish that I could rip apart anyone who ever tried to hurt you."

Hades held back a smile and wrapped his arms around her. "My Dread Queen. Sweetness. Ferocious little thing. Maybe next time I should bring you with me." He smiled down at her, and Persephone swatted playfully at him.

"You promise you're okay?" She asked, big eyes staring straight into his soul.

"I'm absolutely perfect." Hades said, and he was. Persephone burrowed further into his arms, and he welcomed her in. 

***

Persephone let Hades hold her there, let herself feel the smooth slide of his skin against her, let herself feel the ridges of his scars. She glanced up at her husband, this king of hers, with his sharp jaw and hooked nose and kind eyes. A few strands of his hair were escaping from where he'd used a comb and gel, and they curled gently around his face. Her warrior king, back from battle.

She looked at the mottled purple and navy bruising that colored his skin, and felt a small thrill. Enemies had risen against him, and he had swiftly taken them down. It was obvious he had joined in the fight, but no one had truly laid a hand on him. 

That stirring she'd felt before he left, the way she'd flushed at the sight of him in the uniform, the intense need that had driven her to touch herself all the nights he'd been gone, it all came rushing back. A small blue flower petal drifted past her ear.

"Sweetness?" Hades caught the petal in his hand and looked down at her. 

"Sorry." Persephone blushed. "I can't help it."

Hades grinned a little. "Do you like thinking about your husband winning victories for you?" He asked.

"Yes." Persephone hissed. 

Hades leaned down and kissed her then, and Persephone let herself melt into it at first. It was slow and soft, the kind of gentle thing he'd have done when they were first married. It drove Persephone crazy.

She felt his hands gripping at her hips, soft but insistent. He never demanded anything she wasn't ready to give, but tonight she wanted to give him everything. 

"Take me to bed." She pleaded. "Please, take me to bed." 


End file.
